Uchuu Senshi--Tenshi's Tale
by Gie
Summary: A one-shot. Maybe. VERY A/U. The Saiya-jiin no Ouji acquires a new Mate. Please R&R...It'd make my Easter, and the day after Easter...and the day after....


This is a story that came from my own mind. I used to role play with several people on the Net, and Tenshi was my character. This is a back story of her, and how she met the Saiya-jiin no Ouji...and how she ended up Mated to him. I changed the names of several characters, and the name of the 'group,' but this otherwise remains essentially the same as when I started it, back when the group existed. I wanted to post this because, A) It's done. B) I wrote it and wanted feedback on what people thought of it. And C) I wanted to. I'm proud of it. So nyah. ^_~ 

Disclaimers: Well, Tenshi/Xi is mine. Actually, she's me. Yes, this is a big ol' Mary Sue of SI Fluff. But I don't care. I gotta live my fantasies somehow--might as well live them with a hunk and a half like Vejiita, ne? 

Vejiita-oujisama is mine as well...or at least his attitude in here is. Many of you will think he and other characters are OOC, but that's fine. That's your opinion. His original conception and the others from DragonballZ are kudos to Toriyama-sama. 

Saotome Ranma and Hibiki Ryouga are from Takahashi-sama's universe. In the beginning. Now they are here. 

There is a reference to a Gundam Wing male in there are well...but that's okay. He can belong to whomever he wants. The characters of Gamma and Theta are not mine as well. They were other rp'ers, but their names have been changed for their benefit. BTW--**_Uchuu Senshi_** means Universe Warrior, or Warriors of the Universe. Which I think sounds really cool. ^_^ Anyway, I have rambled on enough. Please Review, and let me know what you think of my dream. _Domo arigatou!_   
  


Uchuu Senshi--Tenshi's Tale   


Vejiita sat in a meditative posture in his room, silent; his head   
bowed and eyes closed. He was trying to remember   
something--anything about how or why he was stuck on this rock that   
floated in the middle of empty space. 

The only thing he really could recall was Buu. And the fight.   
And his subsequent...death...by his own hands. A fuzzy figure of blue   
haunted the corners of his memory, but he pushed it aside, to focus   
on more concrete ideas--like where was he, and how did he get here? 

Well, he knew some. The very first clear memory was of a   
large room. As he took in his surroundings, he noticed that every   
single male he had ever really come into contact and associate with on   
Chikyuu was in the room--plus several that were unfamiliar to him.   
What surprised him was that he caught sight of his father, and   
several other Saiya-jiin that should have died when Friiezer blew up   
Vejiita-sei. But one thing was for certain. Everyone in the room was   
just as confused and disoriented as he was. 

But at least he was not alone. 

Kakarotto and his brats were there--lucky him--and the four   
found each other immediately. Several of the Zed Senshi joined   
their small group, but he ignored them for the most part. 

So he was in familiar company--per say. 

But the most odd thing that he noticed as he took in his   
surroundings was that every male in the room, and checking quickly,   
including him, had a tail. A Saiya-jiin tail. Even Kakarotto and his   
spawn. The first item on the agenda was to reacquaint his lost--and   
tremendously missed--appendage to the rest of his body. 

His attention was brought back away from his tail when a   
rather willowy female with dark brown hair, and large, dark eyes   
entered the room, accompanied by another female, with a shock of   
dark blue hair. 

"Greetings, gentlemen," the dark-haired female spoke with a   
slow, slurring accent. "You are more than likely confused on your   
whereabouts. I will try to address the main questions now, and when   
done, answer what questions you have." 

She paused and glanced around, her dark eyes taking in each   
face. "You, gentlemen, are on a planetoid deep in space. Where you   
ask? Well, according to our star charts, a long, long, ways away from   
home." Her comment spurned several chuckles and a few snorts.   
"Where we are is a pocket dimension completely separate from all of   
your timelines. We are in our own little niche in space, and so far, it   
is quite nice." 

"To answer your next pressing question, why are you here, I   
have several explanations. To be honest, your home worlds are gone.   
Destroyed. Annihilated. Xed. Each of your own dimensions has   
collapsed into themselves." Several loud murmurs and complaints   
wafted through the room--a few cries of anguish pierced the clamor.   
The wooden-haired female held up her hand to calm the crowd.   
"Please--I will explain. Yes, it is devastating. We were only able to   
save the ones our tesseract located--males with the largest ki on   
your respective planets." 

"Why have your individual universes collapsed? Well, several   
were destroyed by the creature known as Maijin Buu. Others, Cell.   
Still, others were torn apart by war, and the very strands that wove   
the fabric of the universe together. But the point is that we were   
able to save you, and you are alive. Hopefully, you'll be able to call   
our little 'House on the Rock' home." She gave her companion a   
glance and nodded. "So before we give you a tour of Headquarters,   
and show you to your rooms in the Habitat Wings, we'll take some   
questions." 

A question was thrown out into the fray immediately. "Who   
are you?" 

The brown-haired female blinked. "Didn't I introduce myself?   
Well, where are my manners? You can call me Gamma, and as you'll   
find out, all of the Uchuu Senshi have code names. My companion   
here with the lovely hair of blue is Theta" 

A young male with a bandanna wrapped around his forehead   
raised his hand. "Yes, Hibiki-san?" 

He blinked. "You know who I am?" 

Gamma nodded. "Hai. Besides my duties as the Official   
Greeter," she grimaced a bit and muttered something about losing a   
bet, "I am also the Chief Medical Officer. I have records on each   
one of you--the tesseract was able to download each of your   
dimension's basic statistics and records--especially concerning the   
ones that it caught. You all will be visiting me at some point to have   
thorough physicals and exams. Did you have another question,   
Hibiki-san?" 

He nodded slowly. "Then you'd probably be the one to talk   
about this, being a doctor and all." He reached behind him, and   
brought forth an object. "What is this?" 

Gamma threw a grin to Theta, who grinned knowingly back.   
"That is your tail, Hibiki-san." 

The young male frowned. "I'm not supposed to have a tail, am   
I?" A young male with a long black braid, approximately the same   
age, snickered next to him. 

Gamma nodded. "Yes, you are, Hibiki-san. And you too,   
Saotome-san. When you were brought through the tesseract onto   
our Home Base, your DNA was modified so you could exist on the   
planetoid with no problems. We have an increased gravity field here,   
and if you wander outside the Biosphere, a harsh climate. What you   
are now, is half Human, and half Saiya-jiin." 

"What is a Saiya-jiin?" Ryouga questioned, fingering his new   
appendage carefully. 

Gamma's posture changed and she switched into 'lecture'   
mode. "A Saiya-jiin is a humanoid from Vejiita-sei. This planet did   
exist within your dimension, Hibiki-san, so yes, there is life 'out   
there,' albeit it rested about a trillion light years away from your   
Chikyuu. The Saiya-jiin--" she paused and looked out into the   
audience. "Son Goku, would you mind coming over here?" 

Goku started slightly. "Nani? Okay, Gamma-san." He glanced   
at Vejiita and shrugged, loping easily to where Gamma and Theta   
stood on a small dais. 

Gamma gave him a small smile. "Arigato, Son-san. This,   
Hibiki-san, is a perfect example of the model Saiya-jiin." A loud   
snort was heard from the audience. She threw a sharp glare into the   
crowd. "Vejiita-oujisama, you know just as well as I do what Goku-san   
here is capable of." She composed herself and continued on. "The   
Saiya-jiin is humanoid in appearance, and the only different   
characteristics are the brown furry tail, and the usually   
uncontrollable black hair. Most are fairly tall, topping over six feet,   
and have deep black pupil-less eyes." 

She walked around him. "Saiya-jiin are born warriors--they   
are trained from the moment they can walk to fight and the rules of   
battle--that there are no rules. Bloodlust runs thick in their veins;   
this trait makes them very excitable, especially when a challenge is   
issued, or a upcoming battle is about to take place. They are also   
protective of their own, especially to a Bonded Mate and their   
offspring. But most think that this is a hindrance to the warrior's   
spirit, making them weak, and burdening them with unnecessary   
emotions." 

"The tail," with a look, and an open palm, she indicated to   
Goku, who obediently placed his newly-regenerated body part in her   
hand, "the tail is very sensitive to the touch. Thousands of nerves   
run through its length, most ending close to the surface. It is a   
direct extension of the spine, as in most mammals." 

She started to stroke the soft fur lightly. A look of pure   
bliss crossed Goku's face, and a loud rumbling echoed throughout the   
room. "As you can tell, the tail can be used for pleasure--" all of a   
sudden, Goku's face scrunched up and he let out a scream of pure   
agony. He dropped to the knees, panting through the pain. "Or pain   
and punishment. A firm, hard grip on the tail can render the   
strongest Saiya-jiin defenseless. It can be desensitized, but it   
works both ways--you lose the pleasure with the pain." She released   
Goku's tail and it immediately wrapped tightly around his waist. 

She extended a hand, and helped the tall Saiya-jiin to his   
feet. "Gomen nasai, Son-san, for treating you like that. I know how   
painful it can be." She waved her own tail behind her. 

He nodded a little shakily. "It's okay, Gamma-san. I've   
forgotten how painful my tail can get." 

"So why not dock it, like a canine's? If it such a weakness?"   
An intense young man with his black hair tightly pulled back into a   
small pony tail, threw out the next question. 

Gamma raised a thin eyebrow at him and drawled out her   
response. "It would be an ideal solution, but I would not recommend   
it to a Saiya-jiin who has experienced the wonders of his tail." She   
nodded to the several full-and half-blooded Saiya-jiin that were   
giving the young man intense death glares. 

"For you see, Saiya-jiin have an interesting ability that goes   
along with the tails. You have heard of werewolves, Chang-san?" The   
young male in question nodded curtly. "Well, when a tailed Saiya-jiin   
looks at a full moon, he becomes an Oozaru. Or a were-ape, to be   
more graphic. This metamorphosis only occurs at the full moon--but   
it is prized by the Saiya-jiin for the increase of their strength by   
ten-fold. A warning, though, for you novice-Oozaru--when you go   
Oozaru, your mind will also turn Oozaru, which means that instincts   
and very little rational thought permeates your minds. You can be   
trained to control your actions, but I do not recommend turning   
Oozaru without a trained Saiya-jiin in your presence." 

Goku looked worried. "Do you have moon cycles?" 

Gamma shook her head. "There is no moon that orbits our   
planetoid. So there will be no accidental Oozaru sightings. But   
several of the full-blooded Saiya-jiin know how to create an artificial   
moon with a special ki technique, but they know better to do so in a   
reckless manner." She pointedly glared at Vejiita and Bardocku.   
Goku relaxed slightly. 

Gamma glanced at Theta and nodded. "Well, if anyone has   
more questions, you can ask your friendly neighborhood Uchuu   
Senshi, and they should be able to help you, or direct you to what you   
seek. Now, Theta here will take you on a tour, while I wait outside   
the Habitat Wings and assign living quarters." 

****** 

And so, after a whirlwind tour of the large spread of rooms,   
and Biospheres that had every weather climate imaginable, he was   
shown the rooms that he now resides in. They weren't the Royal   
Suites on Vejiita-sei, as much as he could remember of that time, but   
they suited his needs. 

A loud knock on the door brought him out of his intense   
contemplation. Without opening his eyes, he snarled. "What do you   
want, Kakarotto-baka?" 

Goku peeked his head around the door frame. "Whatcha   
doing, Vejiita?" 

"I was meditating until you interrupted me." 

"Gomen ne, Vejiita," Goku apologized sincerely. "I was just   
wondering if you were going to go to The Spot tonight?" 

The Spot was a nightly activity for many, if not all, of the   
inhabitants of the HQ. A trendy nightclub atmosphere, the   
residents of HQ would entertain themselves into the wee hours of   
the night, dancing, talking, socializing--in general, having a gay ol'   
time. Many stayed for hours upon end to create strong friendships. 

He rarely graced the entrance. 

"Why would I want to go to that baka noisemaker? The last   
time I got within several meters of the *doors*, my ears rang for a   
week." He scowled darkly at such an offending suggestion. 

"Aw, come on, Vejiita, it's a fun place! You need to get out and   
have some fun, and socialize with your people. How do you expect to   
rule over them if you don't know what drives them?" 

"Bakana. I refuse to show myself in such a low-class dive.   
The Saiya-jiin no Ouji is above such frivolities." He sniffed and   
tossed his nose into the air. 

Goku grinned. "Your Tousan seems to like it there--especially   
when Theta is at his side." 

Vejiita snorted disdainfully. "My 'Tousan' is an pitiful old   
fool, who lets the wiles and the pheromones of a female cloud his   
judgment." 

Goku leaned upon the frame. "If you come tonight, I'll let you   
beat me in our next sparring match." 

If it could, Vejiita's scowl got darker. "Baka. Who lets who   
win? You are the pathetic Third-class baka, while I am an Elite." He   
sighed loudly. "Fine, I will come to your miserable hole-in-the-wall.   
But mark my words, Kakarotto. The moment my ears start ringing, I   
am out of there, and your ass is grass." 

Goku nodded emphatically, large grin covering his features.   
"Hai, Vejiita! You won't regret it! Make sure you're ready at eight,   
and I'll swing by with a couple of the guys. Make sure you wear   
something loose, and cool--it can get hot in there." 

Vejiita frowned. "I do not need dressing tips from you,   
Kakarotto. Now, leave, or I will revoke my acceptance." 

Goku nodded, knowing it was time to leave. "Hai, Vejiita! See   
you at eight! You won't regret it, I promise!" And with a jovial wave,   
shut the door. 

Vejiita slammed his eyes shut once more, trying to achieve his   
lost concentration. "Baka Third-class kusotare..." he muttered to   
himself. Although he didn't show it on the outside, something stirred   
within the soul of the Saiya-jiin no Ouji at his subject's invitation.   
Something was going to happen tonight, and he was damn sure he was   
not going to miss it.   


End Part One   
Begin Part Two   
  


Soon, eight o'clock rolled around--way too soon for the surly   
Saiya-jiin no Ouji--and as the clock stuck the appointed hour, a loud   
knock reverberated throughout the silent room. "Are you ready,   
Vejiita?" The voice of Goku muffled its way into Vejiita's ears. 

The Prince let out a long sigh and shook his head, rubbing his   
nose. "Why did I agree to this again?" He mumbled to himself. 

"'Cause I said you could beat me up!" Goku's jovial face   
peeked around the open door, a large grin lighting his features. 

Vejiita scowled and crossed his arms indignantly. "Baka, I   
know why! I am just questioning my sanity at the time I agreed to go   
on this frivolous outing." He squared his shoulders and threw open   
the door. "Let's get this over with. The sooner I get there, the   
sooner I get to leave and pound some sense into your feeble mind."   
He slammed the door shut behind him. 

The three Saiya-jiin in the hall; Goku, Ranma, and Ryouga, gave   
each other a confused glance. "It's a fun place, Ouji-sama," Ranma   
spoke. "There's music, dancin', and lots of new people to meet." 

Goku nodded. "Hai! It's a great place to meet new people!   
And they usually have a large buffet set up too! With lots of good   
food." Goku glanced down at the shorter male. "You picked a good   
outfit, Vejiita. Some nights, it gets really hot in there." Vejiita   
glanced down at his clothing which consisted of tight black pants, a   
white t-shirt, and a short sleeved black dress shirt that hung open,   
unbuttoned. Black hiking boots completed the ensemble. The other   
three were dressed in a similar manner. Vejiita snorted. "I don't   
need your fashion tips, Kakarotto. I know how to dress myself." 

Goku shrugged. "I was just commenting. Anyway, we should   
get going before all the good tables are taken." 

Ryouga snorted. "There is no such thing as a bad table,   
Goku-san." 

Goku shook his head. "I guess not. But I want to get there   
before all the good food is gone!" The two Saiya-jiin chuckled as   
they walked down the hall. Vejiita just snorted and followed. 

*********** 

The four Saiya-jiin stopped in the entranceway of The Spot,   
and looked around. The music had begun already, its driving beat   
forcing the listener to tap your foot along with it. A large amount of   
people were already out on the dance floor taking advantage of the   
music. Others sat in small groups off to the side, occupying the   
chairs and tables. The sound of laughter and conversation was heard   
in between the pulses of the music. Ranma pointed to an unoccupied   
table, and the group moved to claim it. 

"Did anyone want something from the bar?" Ranma asked,   
standing up again. 

Ryouga and Goku each named a drink, but Vejiita just ignored   
him, sliding back into the darkened corner. 

Goku quirked an eyebrow. "You don't want anything to drink,   
Vejiita?" 

The Prince snorted. "If I did, then I would have said   
something, baka." 

Goku and Ranma just glanced at each other and shrugged. The   
pigtailed Saiya-jiin left to fill their orders, and Goku turned his   
attention to the dance floor. "I wonder what the big buzz is going to   
be tonight?" 

Ryouga shrugged, his eyes following several people as they   
writhed along with the music. "Who knows? It changes every night."   
Goku nodded in agreement. 

Ranma returned with everyone's drinks. "I brought you a   
water spritzer, Vejiita-ouji. It gets really hot in here when the   
music picks up." 

Vejiita just grunted. 

"You wouldn't believe what I just heard at the bar, guys,"   
Ranma smirked as he sat down and watched the crowds. "Guess who   
might make an appearance tonight." 

Both Ryouga and Goku shook their heads. "We were just   
talking about what tonight's buzz was going to be," Goku mused. 

"Just spill it, Ranma," Ryouga frowned slightly. 

Ranma grinned and leaned back in his chair, his tail lightly   
resting across his lap. "Everyone is talking about it. Tenshi might   
show." 

Both Ryouga and Goku's jaws dropped to the ground. "Tenshi?   
The Tenshi?" Ryouga sputtered. 

"Hai!" Ranma nodded excitedly. "A couple people up at the   
bar were sayin' that someone overheard her talkin' to one of her   
deputies saying that she has off tonight and that she was thinkin' of   
coming down. Isn't that cool?" 

Vejiita had been silent, sulking to himself in his dim corner.   
His ears, though, pricked at Ranma and the others' exhuberation at   
the mention of the unknown female's name. A tingle ran down his   
spine at the mention of her name. "Why are you getting so worked up   
over a baka female?" He sneered at them, coming forward slightly   
out of his shadow. 

Goku blinked a few times. "You've never heard of Tenshi-san,   
Vejiita? Actually, her Senshi alias is 'Xi'. She's the head of   
security here at HQ." 

"A female in charge of security?" Vejiita raised an eyebrow.   
"That's ludicrous. And what kind of alias is 'Xi'?" He snorted at the   
audacity of it all. 

Ranma shook his head. "Xi is one of the best Security people   
around. Her specialty is stealth. She and her crew of deputies that   
patrol the station actually seem to be part of the shadows." He   
leaned forward slightly. "Have you ever thought someone was   
watching you, and when you look, you think you see someone out of   
the corner of your eye? Well, that's more than likely Xi and her   
security team." 

Ryouga nodded in agreement. "Hai. They are really   
effective--no one really knows where they are, and they can   
disappear within a blink of an eye." 

The Ouji crossed his arms, not impressed. "Any good senshi   
can do that." 

Ranma continued, nonplused at Vejiita's comment. "And she   
got called 'Xi' because not many people know her very well. She's   
busy with her Uchuu Senshi duties, so she doesn't go out much.   
Plus," he shrugged, "she works a lot at night. No one really ever sees   
her. So they think she's this mysterious creature. Intrigue and all   
that stuff." 

"But when she does have time, she comes here to dance. She   
is one of the best dancers I have ever seen." Goku smiled into the   
air. "She can judge your character just by your dancing abilities." 

Something sparked in Ranma's eyes. "And she's not mated.   
Rumor is that if anyone can keep up with her in one of her dances,   
she'll consider mating with him." His chest inflated slightly. "I've   
held my own against her--but she's really, really, *really* good." He   
let out a small sigh. 

"And you have not claimed her?" Vejiita snorted. He threw a   
glance to the taller Saiya-jiin. "What about you, Kakarotto?   
Shouldn't the Legendary Super Saiya-jiin be able to keep up with   
her?" 

Goku smirked and shook his head. "I could have." Ryouga and   
Ranma both took in a sharp gasp of breath. "But I didn't want to.   
She's--" he scratched the back of his head and shrugged his   
shoulders, smiling sheepishly. "I really don't know. I just know that   
she isn't meant for me." He gave Vejiita a sidelong glance and   
winked. "But she is really pretty." 

Ranma sighed once more. "She's just not pretty--she's   
*gorgeous*. She's got this dark purple hair that you just want to   
bury your nose and hands, and never come out. And her eyes--you   
could drown in their depths and be happy that you died." 

Ryouga let lout a sharp snort. "It sounds like you've got a   
hard crush, Saotome." 

The pigtailed martial artist blushed deeply and scowled. "Shut   
up, Ryouga." His scowl quickly turned to a wistful smile. "But ya   
can't blame me for lookin'." He glanced at Goku and nodded.   
"Besides, I have a blast and a half just dancing with her. I think   
that'd change if I claimed her." He frowned slightly, thinking. 

Vejiita snorted in his chair. "Sounds like you're not Saiya-jiin   
enough to tame a female, Ranma." 

He scowled and sat straighter in his chair. "I just don't want   
to, Ouji-sama. She wouldn't be Tenshi if she was tamed." Ranma   
threw him a glance. "You'll see if she shows up tonight." 

Vejiita just snorted. 

****** 

Some time passed and the party was in full swing. The dance   
floor was getting crowded with thrashing and gyrating sweaty bodies.   
Goku, Ranma and Ryouga gradually abandoned Vejiita for the pull of   
the music and the dance floor. 

Vejiita had taken up the interesting hobby of people watching,   
but soon got bored and had decided to leave. As he stood up,   
preparing to leave, a vision of silver caught his attention out of the   
corner of his eye. 

The music slowed slightly and everyone in unison turned to   
stare at the female who suddenly appeared in front of them out of   
nowhere. A low murmur reached the Ouji's sensitive ears. 

"Tenshi's here." 

"She made it." 

"Kami, she's gorgeous..." 

Vejiita did have to admit, as his eyes tailed the female, she   
was good on the eyes. The thick purple hair was pulled back into a   
high pouf with the white-blond streaks dangling intermittently   
around her face. The silver dress she wore was tight, but the silky   
cloth seemed to flow around her. As she walked across the room,   
smooth, tanned legs played peek-a-boo against the thigh-high slit.   
Her toned body spoke of poise and control, yet a delicate femininity   
and grace enimated from her. She was definitely a member of the   
female species--her relatively small chest that peeked out of the   
plunging neckline gave thorough evidence to that fact. And to   
Vejiita's pleasure, his attention was drawn to the gently swaying tail   
that flowed back and forth around her legs. 

Yes, she was beautiful, Vejiita admitted grudgingly, but   
something else grabbed him as he watched her make her way around   
the room, chatting with several people, including his father and the   
small female that seemed to be attached to his side. There seemed   
to be an iron rod that ran just under the soft curves. A hard fist of   
steel--this female knew her purpose in life, and wasn't going to take   
anything from anyone that would try to dissuade her from what she   
had in her sights. 

He sat back down, deciding that, maybe, he needed to stay a   
little longer. The atmosphere just started to get interesting.   


End Part Two   
Start Part Three   


Vejiita moved to a table closer to the floor, yet still hidden   
among the shadows. His eyes stared holes into the gleaming silver   
figure that languidly made her way through the room. "An   
interesting female--how can such a lithe creature be the head of   
security of an entire outpost?" He mused aloud. 

Soon, the music started strong again, and giving the Saiya-jiin   
she was talking to a pat on the back, she made her way to the floor.   
"Hmm, finally she shows off these dancing skills Kakarotto and his   
baka friends were talking about. Feh, she's more than likely not very   
good." He sat back, a pridefull smirk curving at his thin lips. 

The crowd parted slightly, letting Tenshi in amid their   
cramped midst. She gave the people around her a small smile, and   
with a glance at the DJ, she started to move--slow and smooth, as if   
she was warming up her muscles. Steadily, she began to increase her   
pace, moving faster and faster, while the music changed its tempo to   
meet her movements. Arms, legs, and tail seemed to disappear and   
reappear; she was moving that fast. Her body twisted and contorted,   
bending in impossible ways, as if she were made of rubber. The song   
gave a final fanfare, and on the last triumphant beat, Tenshi stopped   
her spin; going from dizzying spirals to a complete standstill, arms   
raised above her head. 

A tremendous round of applause thundered through The Spot;   
whoops and hollers echoed in the large hall. Tenshi brought her   
hands down and glanced at the ring of observers that surrounded   
her. She smiled slightly, and swooped low in a grand curtsey,   
accepting the praise. 

Vejiita finally blinked. He almost gave in to the crowd and   
clapped along with them, but his pride reared its mighty head. He   
shook his own back and forth and smirked to himself. "She's good.   
I'm rather surprised such skill could be found in such a small   
senshi...a female senshi to be exact. Her movements were very   
precise and controlled--even at the speeds she attempted. It is   
obvious she is highly trained. She would make an excellent mate--" 

His eyes widened as his words slowly sunk in. "Mate? Where   
in the hell did that come from?" Vejiita glanced back to the dance   
floor; Tenshi was dancing lightly with several members of the   
crowd--ALL MALE. "She is pleasant on the eyes, and she seems to be   
intelligent--but a MATE? Why would I want to choose a bakana   
female to mate?" A long-familiar, and often-ignored, tightening in his   
groin reminded him as she was twirled around the floor by a faceless   
male, and in the process, revealed a lot of a smoothly muscled leg.   
"Well, there is THAT--but to only base a mating off of lust is   
uncircumstancial. That is why whores are used. But still..." he   
stared into her face as she passed him on the floor, oblivious to his   
presence. The soft skin that graced hard lines of muscle seemed to   
contrast and flatter at the same time, framing a picture of extreme   
pleasure. 

"Maybe a mate wouldn't be such a bad idea. It would be nice   
to have someone other than Kakarotto and his brats to occupy the   
hours he was stuck on this floating piece of debris." 

Vejiita rose from his chair and moved even closer to the edge   
of the dance floor, keeping one eye on the patrons and the other on   
the whirling silver Tenshi. As he carefully took notice of the   
dancers, he began to notice and decipher certain patterns each   
figure created out on the floor; how they moved and interacted with   
each other, complimenting or clashing against the music and the   
partner or partners. 

But he also started to distinguish another pattern, and Tenshi   
was at the center of it. He noted that as male upon male approached   
the alluring female to partake in a dance, she never turned down a   
partner. And as it was the males that initiated the dance, it also   
seemed that they were the ones to finish it as well--either by walking   
away in disinterest, or with a scowl and a curse under their breath.   
He remembered Ranma mentioning that it was fairly common   
knowledge that she accepted 'Mating Dances' or something odd in   
that sense. 

Vejiita shook his head as he watched hopeful male after   
hopeful male try their luck in taming the Angel of the Dance Floor.   
Each failing in their quest. "Baka hormone-driven males. Don't they   
see that she does not want to be controlled? She needs someone to   
match her abilities and to challenge her to new levels, not to be   
overpowered and tamed? She must have an equal in all manners!" He   
sucked in a breath and shook his head once again. "Kuso! You're   
talking with your own hormones again. You're getting to be as bad as   
the weaklings out on the dance floor! You're the Ouji--you are above   
such juvenile thoughts and feelings. A female--it's getting to be as   
bad as your Otousan...the old coot is letting a weak female pull him   
around by his tail." A random male walked by him and threw him a   
funny look. Vejiita growled and bared his teeth, his unspoken warning   
very loud and clear. The male scurried away. 

"Damn female," he scowled darkly, "Now she has me talking to   
myself out loud." He returned to his silent study of the dance floor   
once more to see Ranma approach Tenshi. 

Their dance started out like all the others, with the two of   
them copying each other's moves. But then the dance took a turn to   
a newer, higher level, and after watching them for a few moments,   
Vejiita realized that both Ranma and Tenshi were performing a   
two-person kata. It was obvious to his trained eyes that the kata   
requiring the participants to anticipate the other's movements, and   
be able to adapt on a moment's notice. 

He watched, entranced, as when the music picked up its   
tempo, the pair on the floor accordingly did as well. Fists and feet   
were flying at unmatchable speeds; bodies were twisting and turning   
at impossible angles. An unfamiliar feeling started to swell and gnaw   
at the Ouji's insides, making him feel sick to his stomach. Vejiita   
scowled, and realized what was happening. "I am not jealous over a   
DNA-enhanced Ningen! The female is not mine--why would I be   
jealous over where and with who she spends her time?" The kata,   
and their dance, accelerated even more. The pace they and the music   
set made them into dizzying blurs. But all of a sudden, at the   
pinnacle of the song, Ranma came to a complete standstill. And then   
so did Tenshi. 

The pigtailed martial artist shook his head, as if clearing his   
mind from the fog their dance created. He gave his partner a   
dazzling smile and bowed low. Vejiita watched as Tenshi frowned   
slightly and mouthed one word. 'Why.' Ranma mumbled something to   
her as he stood up and she nodded her head in acceptance. She   
curtsied and then Ranma left the dance floor, heading to the other   
male that accompanied them here tonight. 

Ryouga had a knowing smirk on his face when Ranma   
approached him. "I knew you couldn't do it, Saotome." 

"Shut up, baka," Ranma scowled as he flopped into a chair.   
"That was the hardest thing I ever done. Stopping like that." He ran   
a shaky hand over his face. "I could've kept going--I could've--but   
something gnawed at my insides, telling me that it wasn't right." He   
glanced at the floor and saw Tenshi was already dancing with another   
suitor. He let out a large sigh. "Kuso...she was almost mine..." 

Vejiita chuckled to himself and felt the gnawing jealousy fade   
away rapidly. "I told him he was chicken." 

But it came back with a vengeance when he looked back out   
onto the dance floor. Goku stepped up to Tenshi, and when she faced   
him, he bowed low at his waist, his arm swept out in a gentlemanly   
gesture. Tenshi smiled back brightly and curtsied low to him as well.   
The mood of the music switched drastically, going from the hard   
beat of a thrash band to the gentle lilt of a forty-piece orchestra. 

The smooth tones of the violins, harpsichord, and other pieces   
sounded as the two of them clasped hands and arms as they began   
their slow sweep of the floor. 

Vejiita stared, mesmerized by the smoothness of the dance.   
It wasn't as fast-paced as the one with Ranma, but both still held   
the grace, beauty and concentration as the frenzied kata from   
before. The two dancers moved with a liquid grace that was   
breathtaking to behold. 

And Vejiita seethed with jealousy. 

But before he could do anything about his feelings, the   
twinkling of the flutes fell away, and the pair bowed to one another   
once more, formal to the very end. They talked quietly for a bit and   
Goku enveloped her in a back-breaking hug before he left the floor. 

The tall Saiya-jiin came up next to Vejiita, who gave him a   
scalding glare, and sat down in a chair. "She's good, ne, Vejiita?" 

The Ouji gave him a non-committal grunt. He glanced at his   
sparring partner, then turned his attention back to the dance floor.   
"So far, you are the only one to complete a full dance. And yet you   
do not claim her as your mate." 

Goku nodded, his own eyes watching the floor as well, as   
Tenshi gained yet another challenger for the right to be her mate.   
"She knows I don't want her in that way. I just think she is a   
wonderful dancer. She is also very smart person to talk to, if you get   
the chance." 

Vejiita let out a snort. "Baka. If she is that intelligent, why   
did she talk to an imbecile like you?" 

Goku smiled slightly, letting the insult slide. "Well, the first   
time I danced with her I completed it, not knowing why she did these   
dances, and walked away after it was over. She came after me, really   
angry and demanded why I refused her." 

"You challenged her, and then didn't follow through with the   
victory." Vejiita raised an eyebrow at the other male. "That is a very   
hard insult to any senshi, Kakarotto. You made it seem that she   
wasn't worth the bother of claiming." 

"Oi, I realize that now," Goku sheepishly ran a hand through   
his thick spikes. "But I explained to her what I felt and why. She   
thought about it for a minute and then accepted what I had to say."   
He grinned at Vejiita. "We talked for hours that night, getting to   
know each other. She is a wonderful person, and I treasure her as a   
close friend." He glanced up at Vejiita and sighed slightly when he   
realized that he was being ignored. 

Goku followed the Ouji's gaze and realized it was riveted on   
Tenshi, who was walking off the floor toward the bar for a break. A   
wicked thought came to him, and the tall senshi raised a thick   
eyebrow, a slow, knowing smile spreading across his jovial features.   
"She's only going to be here for a little longer, Vejiita." 

The short male was snapped out of his stare as he snorted   
down at Goku, who had one of the biggest, cheesiest looks on his   
face. "And?" 

"Well, if you want to dance with her," he shrugged and stood   
up, "Now's your chance." 

Vejiita blinked a few times at Goku, surprise written across   
his chiseled features. It quickly turned into a dark scowl.   
"Kakarotto, sometimes you need to learn how to keep your mouth   
shut. I do not have an interest in the baka female. She is just   
that--a bakana female." He crossed his arms and turned away from   
him. "The Saiya-jiin no Ouji has neither the time nor the patience   
for such an unnecessary commodity as a mate." 

Goku snorted, a foreign sound coming from him. "I never   
mentioned anything about a mate, Vejiita." He winked and left the   
Ouji to his own thoughts. 

***** 

After a few moments of tense silence, Vejiita let out a curse   
at the retreating Goku. "Kusotare! Tricking me like that! Just wait   
until we fight--grrr!" The furious Prince clenched his fists and   
turned around. "No baka female is worth this." He stormed away   
from the dance floor, clearly evident that he was going to leave. 

But when he reached the entranceway, a musical tinkling   
caught his sensitive ears, and he froze in place. He slowly turned   
around to see Tenshi dancing on the floor once more, this time to a   
slow number, and close in the arms of a male--very close. One arm   
was thrown affectionately around his shoulders, and the other was   
clasped tight in her partner's hand. The other arm of the male was   
wrapped tight around Tenshi's glimmering silver waist, and with it, he   
drew her very close to his body. They were talking animatedly, and   
the musical tinkling that made him stop before was realized to be her   
laughter, as she reacted to something her partner said. 

A torrent of jealousy washed through Vejiita's veins, making   
him see red, as he stared at the pair dancing so intimately together.   
The darkness of the dance floor gave the dancing pair a perfect veil   
of privacy, even amid the large amount of other dancers--effectively   
blocking Vejiita's view of the male she danced with. A low,   
threatening growl started deep in his throat and when it surfaced,   
becoming a feral snarl, he began to make his way once more to the   
dance floor, clearly intent on killing the male in his sights. 

But he never got past the edge of the seating area, for Goku   
and Ranma flashed in front of him, blocking him in his murderous   
route. 

"Vejiita, matte, turn the ki down," Goku spoke quietly, a   
serious look on his face. "One of the main rules of The Spot is 'no   
ki', You'll get kicked out." 

"When I finish disintegrating that kusotare out there, then   
I'll turn the ki down, bakayaro!" Vejiita snarled, trying to push his   
way between the pair of 'bodyguards.' 

Ranma held firm. "But, Vejiita-ouji, Tenshi can dance with   
whoever she wants." He glanced into the shorter male's fuming face   
and grimaced. "Well, she can." 

The Prince backed away from the pair, eyeing them both to   
see how far they'd go in enforcing 'the rules'. He snorted loudly and   
gave them a final glare before stomping away to a dark secluded spot   
of the club. 

Ranma glanced at Goku, who was watching Vejiita leave with an   
expression of concern. "Why was he so mad, Goku?" 

"I don't know, Ranma," Goku turned back to his companion as   
he saw Vejiita melt into the shadows. "I think, though, by the end of   
the night, Tenshi is going to be claimed. One way or the other." A   
small smirk twitched at the tall male's lips. 

The pigtailed Saiya-jiin blinked a few times. "Are you going to   
claim her as your mate, Goku? But I thought you said..." 

He shook his head, and the black spikes bounced. "Iie, it's not   
me. Vejiita has set his sights on her." He glanced down at Ranma.   
"And what the Ouji wants..." 

Ranma grinned wide, following his fellow Saiya-jiin's thoughts.   
"The Ouji gets, ne?" He returned his own gaze to the floor, where   
Tenshi was just finishing her slow dance with Gohan. "Gohan-kun's   
completing his dance, Goku--Are you sure Vejiita is the one that will   
claim Tenshi tonight?" He was still skeptical about the Ouji's   
motives. He felt protective of the purple-haired female for some   
reason...even though he did not claim her, himself, he had a innate   
connection to her. Somehow. 

"Gohan is like a brother to her, Ranma. They've been working   
together a lot the past couple of weeks. There's nothing going on   
between them." 

"If you say so, Goku." The pair watched as Gohan and Tenshi   
talked a bit on the dance floor. Gohan leaned in to peck her on the   
cheek, and Ranma and Goku sucked in a gasp when they felt Vejiita's   
ki spike off the charts. "Oh, boy, Vejiita's really got it bad, ne?" 

Goku frowned slightly. "Hai, but what I'm worried about is   
what if Tenshi doesn't return Vejiita's feelings?" They let out the   
breath when Gohan walked away, and Vejiita's ki fell back to normal   
levels--or at least normal for the state of mind he was in. 

"'Tousan, was that Vejiita's ki I just felt before?" Gohan   
made his way over to where Goku and Ranma stood. "Hey, Ranma." 

"Hey, Gohan," Ranma nodded to Gohan. "Yeah, that was   
Vejiita-ouji. Goku thinks Vejiita's got the hots for Tenshi." 

Gohan blinked a few times. "Nani? Vejiita?" He snorted   
softly. "Him and every other unmated male in this place." 

"Hai. It'd be best if you kept your distance from her for a   
bit, Gohan," Goku advised, giving his son a warm smile. "I don't think   
Vejiita's going to tolerate any more males dancing with Tenshi,   
tonight." He nodded to the dance floor, where Tenshi was dancing   
with a cluster of females to a pop song. "Actually, I think he's going   
to be making his move any minute." 

Both Ranma and Gohan turned to the floor, and watched the   
night's events begin to unfold.   


End Part Three   
Begin Part Four 

As Tenshi danced amid the group of giggling girls, she could   
feel a set of eyes on her. She had felt this particular set pinned on   
her all night, but they were more intense right now. These eyes were   
different than normal. She was used to people watching her   
dance--it came with the performance. But whoever was watching her   
now had a motive behind their gaze. 

She blinked inwardly. 'Were they going to challenge her?' She   
had several challenges already tonight, but none came to fruition.   
They all were--well, not good enough to be blunt. Except Ranma-kun. 

She stole a quick peek at the pigtailed senshi. He was talking   
with Goku and Gohan. He was the only one, out of all the challenges   
tonight, that came close to completing the dance. And when she   
thought he'd finish--he stopped. For some reason. He was the best   
prospective mate that she had come across--save for his   
conversation partners, Goku and Gohan. 

Now, there were two males she wouldn't have minded settling   
down with for the rest of her life. Son Goku, the strongest   
Saiya-jiin alive. A body that rippled enticingly and screamed _I've got_   
_power_. A heart and soul so pure they radiate white light. But he   
didn't want to mate with her--he wanted to be her friend. She was   
rather pissed when he finished the dance and didn't claim her. But   
they talked, and he explained himself and his reasons--not that she   
understood, but she was not going to take an unwilling mate. To her   
surprise, the gentle Saiya-jiin had wormed her way into her heart,   
and she couldn't see him as a lover--more like a lovable big brother.   
But that still didn't mean she wouldn't leave a spot open for him--just   
in case he changed his mind. 

Son Gohan--the firstborn of Goku. His soul was almost as   
pure as his father's. And a mind as sharp and deadly as the ki he can   
create. She had gotten to know him fairly well outside The Spot.   
He had been invaluable to her, helping her update some remote   
security bots. A very sweet, funny male. It's too bad he only   
thought of her as a sister. She wouldn't have minded bedding down   
with the Legendary Mystic Saiya-jiin. She smirked at the thought. 

Not at all. 

But he also rejected her. Something about 'not being right.' 

The others said that, too. Goku, Gohan, and now Ranma. The   
only ones that she thought were slightly compatible rejected her. It   
was rather disheartening. 

But then if they weren't The Ones...who was? 

Tenshi swung her head around sharply. There it was again.   
That feeling of those eyes. Watching her every move. Tracking and   
enveloping her. 

Were these eyes...The One? 

She broke away from the cluster of females and began to do a   
slow interpretive dance, her movements slow and languid. The steps   
seemed to call out an invitation to the eyes that watched her. An   
invitation to join her on the floor. She had never asked anyone to   
dance--her prospects have always asked her. But she was going out   
on a limb, baring herself for these eyes. 

And the eyes accepted. 

She opened her deep purple eyes to face dark black orbs that   
seemed to capture her breath and claim it as his own. They stared   
into each other's faces for several moments until she was startled   
out of her reverie when he blinked. 

Challenge accepted. 

Tenshi turned away from the black eyes and began to move   
creating and setting a rhythm that was easy and simple to follow.   
The black-eyed male closed his own eyes and matched her moves,   
arms, legs, and tail in complete synchronization with her own. Both   
testing the waters on each shore. It was obvious to her that the   
onyx male knew what he was doing, and was going through the motions   
for her benefit. 

Well, then, time to pick up the pace. 

With a subtle nod to the DJ, the music started to accelerate   
from the languid pop beat to more of a driven techno throb. Tenshi   
kicked up a leg and started to run through a kata that required the   
partner to react at a moment's notice. 

The black eyed male smirked and fell into a comfortable   
stance that gave him complete flexibility in maneuvering. Tenshi   
threw him a raised eyebrow, surprised at his position. He obviously   
was not going to make the first move. So, she did, extending a fist   
towards his mid-section. He immediately blocked it, and kicked up a   
heavily muscled leg toward her face. 

And the dance began. 

The two dancers flew against each other, time and time again.   
waving an intricate and complicated design with each kick, jab, and   
punch. Their pace increased as the music began to go faster, blurring   
their limbs and faces as they moved together and apart. 

Then the tempo changed once more, into a relatively jazzy   
number, saxophones and trumpet blaring. Tenshi immediately latched   
onto the male and began to do a jitterbug. 

The midnight-hued male immediately compensated, twirling   
her around the floor as if he was a professional dancer, instead of a   
Saiya-jiin senshi. Tenshi was definitely impressed. 'A male that can   
adapt to any situation. So far, we've been doing relatively-fast   
numbers. Let's see who he does with this.' 

She smirked into the striking features of her partner and   
held up two fingers. The DJ, who was used to her abrupt changes,   
and knew what her hand signals meant, grinned and nodded. The   
music switched once more, not missing a beat as it changed genres. 

From the large surround system's speakers came a full   
forty-piece orchestra, playing one of the slowest waltzes ever.   
Tenshi whirled away from her partner and curtsied deep. 

The black-eyed senshi blinked once, and bowed back, sweeping   
his arm low. He offered his hand and she accepted it with a nod and   
a small smile. Tenshi rested her hand on the back of his heavily   
muscled shoulder, and felt him grasp her waist, just above the hip.   
And on the downbeat, they began. 

Tenshi was completely awestruck by the gracefulness of her   
new partner. Going from a jazzy piece like the Jitterbug to the slow   
one-two-three fixed pattern of a waltz called for a completely new   
mindset. The body was held differently--the steps were the   
complete opposite of each other. Only a fully trained dancer of many   
years would be able to make the transition as smoothly as he did.   
She definitely expected him to trip up underneath the heaviness of   
his bulky muscles. This dance called for grace, not brawn. Something   
with he definitely has. Well, has both. She was thoroughly   
impressed. 

Vejiita glanced away from his partner's purple eyes as he led   
her around the dance floor. He noticed for the first time that they   
were the only ones on the floor. They had decided to give the   
dueling couple their space. Of course, they also couldn't keep with   
the many music changes, as well. 

The Saiya-jiin no Ouji smirked to himself as he rested his   
gaze once more in her eyes. 'She is good. If I had not watched the   
others beforehand, I wouldn't have been able to keep up as well as I   
have so far. But she definitely knows how to dictate a challenge. It   
is obvious that no one else besides myself would be able to match her   
paces.' 

He tightened his grip slightly on the small female in his arms   
and brought her a little closer to himself, relishing in the feel of her   
skin pressed against his own; her fingers as they idly traced his   
muscles on his back; her hair as it gently tickled his arms as they   
twirled around the floor. He inhaled slightly, and received a nosefull   
of her unique scent; a intoxicating mix of salty breezes by the sea   
and her natural feminine scent, made more prominent by the workout   
she was giving him. 

He stared into her eyes--a deep purple that he sensed could   
turn the blackest black in righteous anger. She startled him slightly   
when she opened her thick, deep red lips to speak. "You're not that   
bad, senshi. Have you danced for long?" 

"I have never danced before." His mouth turned up in a smirk.   
"This is my first time." 

Tenshi hid her astonishment well. "Well, I am impressed,   
senshi. I have not had such a good partner in some time." 

"And you never will, Onna." Vejiita's smirk moved wider, as an   
eyebrow arched slightly. "I am the best." 

"We shall see," Tenshi smirked back, showing gleaming white   
teeth. "For this dance is not yet over." She glanced at the DJ and   
held up a fist. The poor DJ swallowed hard and slowly nodded back.   
He knew what that meant. She was going all out. Tenshi winked at   
Vejiita and spoke once more, eys teasing him under half-lids. "Try   
and keep up." 

The music picked up and changed once more, and Tenshi released   
Vejiita. But he didn't release her. He leaned in close and whispered   
in her ear, his hot breath caressing her lobe, making her tail lash   
uncontrollably. "I have every intention to. You are the one that will   
have to work to keep up." Vejiita smirked, and pulled back, releasing   
her. "I have every intention on finishing this...dance..." 

Tenshi gave him a cut nod and began to twirl; arms, legs, and   
tail swirling around her as she began to concentrate on what she was   
doing. Vejiita watched for a minute then began to improvise around   
her, starting a complex kata that integrated her moves into his.   
Timing was of the essence, and both needed to know what they were   
doing, and what they were going to do. 

They were literally poetry in motion.   


On the sidelines, murmurs ran through the crow as they   
watched the lone pair on the floor twirl around each other in unison   
with the partner and song. Many of the males, who thought they had a   
chance with the female, were becoming very disappointed when they   
realized that their object of affection and desire was being swept   
off their dance cards. 

Ranma, Goku, and Gohan watched the pair intensely, following   
their movements with highly-trained gazes. 

Gohan let out a low whistle at an especially complex and   
complicated move was performed by the pair. "Sugoi. Those two are   
really flying out there, ne?" 

Ranma nodded excitedly. "They sure are! I've never seen   
Tenshi dance this hard, and I don't think I've ever seen Vejiita dance,   
ever. Where'd he learn to dance so well?" 

Goku shrugged, eyes intent on the floor. "He was watching   
everyone earlier pretty intently. I'd have to say he picked up a lot   
from everyone else, and improvised the rest. He can adapt to new   
situations rather readily." Both Gohan and Ranma turned their stares   
to the tall Saiya-jiin. "Nani? It's true. He's an expert at reading an   
opponent and adapting his attacks to fit the situation." 

The music picked up once more, going from the techno pulse to   
a jolting thrash that could be felt all the way down to the core of   
your soul. The sidelined three watched as both Vejiita and Tenshi   
kicked up their own competition a pace. 

Gohan shook his head, amused and amazed at the same time.   
"I just wonder if Tenshi-chan realizes who she's dancing with out   
there." 

"Does it matter, Gohan?" Goku smiled. "I think, though, that   
Tenshi and Vejiita just found their prospective mates." 

"Well, I'm happy for them," Ranma affirmed, nodding his head.   
"Maybe, now, we'll see more of Tenshi, and a happier Vejiita-ouji." He   
hesitated slightly. "Well, I guess she'd now be Tenshi-oujo, ne?" A   
grin turned at his lips. 

Both Goku and Gohan chuckled. "Let's hope it doesn't go to   
her head." Gohan joked.   


Out on the floor the two competitors were whirling faster and   
faster, unaware of anyone else besides the other. Tenshi was   
concentrating hard, trying to come up with different and complicated   
moves to throw her partner off the beat, or lose orientation. But so   
far he was matching her move to move. Sometimes she felt   
compelled to have to keep with him. But that couldn't be--she was   
always in control of the dance. 

As she matched, and was matched, move for move, step for   
step, by the mysterious black-eyed male that accepted her challenge,   
she realized an important fact. Normally she did control the dance.   
But they always tried to muscle their way into her heart, trying to   
tame and control the dance for their own. When it was hers to   
control. The males that actually had a chance in wanting the right to   
mate with her always followed her lead, and but always got rejected   
anyway. Except for a few cases, these oblivious ones were just   
that--oblivious to how the dance worked, and how she worked. She   
did not want to be controlled. Her spirit and her pride would not   
allow it 

But this one was different. This male allowed her to lead at   
times, but as she looked back through the dance, she noticed that he   
was subtly taking the lead, controlling the dance and maneuvering her   
into a submissive position under his dominant one. 

Well, that was going to change. 

Tenshi closed her eyes, and in the middle of a hard twirl he   
had her in, flared her aura and stopped and stood stone still. She   
quickly moved into an interpretative dance--a style that required no   
partner. She gave the black-eyed male a hard stare and closed her   
eyes once again, falling into the lilting moves she created, ignoring   
the startled male. 

She danced alone. 

Vejiita blinked a few times. He was fully aware of what he   
was attempting, going for the dominating role--as the male should   
be--but this enigma of a female was used to being the dominator, and   
not the dominated. He nodded once, smirking slightly and backed off,   
falling into a slow kata. And waited for her decision. 

Nevertheless, Tenshi was impressed. Once again. Before,   
when the males had tried to take the dominating position, and she   
had shunned them as she was doing to this male, they would feel   
slighted and came after her, forcing her to submit to their...maleness.   
But he didn't. He respected her need for privacy, and her need for   
independence. It was obvious that he could force her to submit to   
him--he was powerful, much more than she, yet he still did not. 

And Tenshi realized why the others backed away. They   
weren't the ones. The One. They knew they weren't. 

For he was the one she had been longing for. 

The One. Her Partner. 

This black-eyed, black-haired senshi was the one she was   
waiting for. The one she danced for. 

Too bad he couldn't have been a little taller... 

And as she accepted him as The One, Her Partner, she began   
to move closer to him, opening her stance and integrating his kata   
into her dance, compromising her position for him to create a perfect   
medium. 

And he accepted her. 

Their hands made their way to each other, grasping together   
tight. Their steps began slow, measured--as if testing the waters of   
this new togetherness. And as they became familiar with each other,   
their steps became bolder, challenging the other to stretch their   
boundaries to the extreme maximum, and then beyond. 

They went faster and faster, the music barely able to keep up   
with their breakneck speed. But both Vejiita and Tenshi were in   
complete sync with it. And each other. 

When the song finally ended, the last note cresendoing to   
impossible heights, filling every available space in the dance hall,   
Tenshi and Vejiita also came to a halt in the middle of the floor.   
Tenshi had one hand wrapped around Vejiita's neck, the other buried   
deep in his thick hair. A sweat-slicked leg hooked around his narrow   
hip. Vejiita had one arm wrapped around her waist, crushing her   
against him. The other was buried deep within her own thick purple   
locks. 

The two dancers stared into each other's faces, their heavy   
breaths forced to intermingle due to the closeness of their faces.   
Tenshi broke the spell by blinking and swallowing hard. 

She gave him a shaky smile. "You finished the dance, senshi." 

"I said I would," Vejiita smirked back as he ran a smooth   
finger across her jawline, bringing his hand down to cup her chin.   
"Did you doubt me, Onna?"   


A thunderous roar made the pair glance around them. The   
entire population of The Spot was applauding, shouting, and generally   
making a lot of ruckus. Tenshi reluctantly released Vejiita and   
turned away from him, heading toward the bar. 

Vejiita followed at his own pace, eyes riveted on the purple   
and silver female ahead of him. His female. His mate. And he had to   
admit to himself--the idea of a mate sounding better and better to   
his ears. And his pride. Yes, he could definitely handle the duties of   
being mated, especially if it was with the female he just won. 

He smirked to himself as he caught the scowls of the males out of the   
corner of his eye as he passed them on his way to the bar. They were fully aware   
of what transpired tonight out on the floor. And he wasn't as dense, or stupid, or   
chicken like Kakarotto and his friends. When he won a challenge, he had every   
intention on claiming the spoils.   


Well, that's the end. What did you think? Of the Storyline? Of Tenshi? I realize I may have droned on for quite some time in the dancing description, but hey, it's a weak point in my writing. Never was good with 'battle scenes'. ~*L*~ So again, please review and let me know what you think of it. I may do a sequel...which would include some...um...Mating Activities...hehehe..*evil lecherous thoughts* I like those...take care, y'all... 


End file.
